Faolan
by cooking-ninja18
Summary: It all starts with love and light, but the darkness can attack without warning. Follow the story of Fravardin as she experiences love and loss, and journeys to find the light that is hidden behind the raging beast within herself.
1. In the Beginning

**Hello everyone. It's been a very long time since I've posted anything. I discontinued my story Clara and the siege of Camelot, and I still have other stories to work on. Mainly I'll Be There, but I have nothing to go on for it. So I thought I would try this one out. I've gotten back into Lord of the Rings lately, and have had this story floating around in my head. Depending on how well the story flows I may or may not be quick with the updates. I have a busy quarter coming up for College and don't know how much time I'll have to work on it. But for now, I hope you enjoy this first part of my new story J let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to Halaal for pointing out my mistakes. I came back and fixed them (i think). I tend to do that a lot, so if you see anymore let me know. I would greatly appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own the plot and my OCs'. AKA, pretty much everyone in this first chapter.**

* * *

Near the borders of Gondor, on the edge of a forest in the mountains, lies the small village of Tasneem. Dirt roads pave the grounds and grassy fields and farmland lines the river bordering the village. The buildings were sturdy yet simple, made with stone foundations and wooden frames and rooftops. Most of the houses were built with front porches in which the residents would commonly be seen conversing on during the later hours of the day.

Droplets of water fell upon the river. A young girl sat upon a dock, swinging her legs back and forth over the edge occasionally skimming the water's surface. Having seen only ten winters, she was not yet considered strong enough to assist with most of the daily chores that her village required, and was only responsible for the house chores assigned to her by her mother who worked at the village inn; The Merry Riverside. It was close to mid-day and Fravardin had already completed her chores for the day, so she had decided to go and relax down by the river docks located near the inn.

Smoke drifted up from the chimney of the inn along with mouthwatering aromas. People from around the village had begun gathering inside for the special feast. One villager was just about to step inside when he spotted the little girl sitting at the docks.

"Fravardin!" the man called with a heavy accent. "What are ya doing there all by your lonesome? It is a special day lass!"

The girl turned to look at the man and giggled as he strolled over and sat heavily down beside her, causing the old dock to creak and sway.

"Uncle, you are going to break the dock!" she said in between giggles. The man put a hand on his chest in mock pain.

"Are ya saying that I've had a few too many large feasts?"

"No! Of course not!" she said slightly panicked. The man just laughed and pat her shoulder.

"Calm down lass, I was only messing with ya." Frevardin looked slightly sheepish for a moment before her face suddenly turned sad. She looked out over the river.

"I wish he could be here…" 'Uncle's face turned sad as well, knowing who she was speaking of. He put his arm around her little shoulders and pulled her close.

"Me too lass. Me too… But who knows. Maybe he'll turn up soon. As a birthday present!"

The young girl looked at him sadly, but gave him a small smile. Her uncle was always trying to cheer her up. The man was incredibly kind and gentle towards her and took it upon himself to look out for her while her mother worked at the inn. Especially after the girl's father went missing almost two months ago. 'Uncle' used his thumb to wipe a stray tear off her face.

"You look so much like him, your father." He said gazing at the young girl fondly. She offered him another small smile and buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Uncle Sergio." A fond, gentle smile worked its way onto Sergio's face. He returned the hug.

"And I you, my niece." After another few moments, he released her and stood. "Now, there is a lovely feast being prepared inside for a very special occasion. But we cannot have it without the guest of honor now can we little lady." Fravardin sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her long sleeved dress.

"You go ahead, I will come in a moment." She offered one more small smile.

Sergio pat her head and turned to walk back to the inn.

Fravardin looked over the dock at her reflection in the water. Her long ruby blonde hair was quite messy and sticking up in various places. She pulled a small wooden comb from her dress pocket and began running it through her hair.

Before Sergio opened the door he looked one last time towards his niece.

"Hey lass?" the girl looked up from her reflection.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Happy Birthday!" Fravardin allowed a large genuine smile to cover her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Fravardin played her brand new fiddle and laughed while her friends and family danced and laughed with her. Sergio and the girl's mother, Fidel, watched from behind the bar clapping and cheering at the antics of the children and adults dancing to the girls music. Merry music and laughter filled the Inn after the feast and the birthday girl was given her new instrument. Fidel watched her daughter proudly. She acted strong for everyone, even though she knew that deep down Fravardin was not much better off than she was. The disappearance of her husband Vucic had upset the balance of their usually peaceful lives. He had gone out hunting like he did every month, only this time he never returned. Search parties were sent out, but they had only returned with his hunting gear and supplies. There was no other sign of her husband's whereabouts or any indication if he was even alive. She sighed as she fiddled with her wedding band. Catching this, Sergio put his arm around his sister's shoulders to try and provide some sort of comfort. Fidel put her arm around his back in a half hug, him being quite a bit taller than her made it difficult to return the gesture in the same way.

The celebrations continued later into the day until the sun began to set, and the people grew tired after a day of non-stop celebration. They bid Fravardin a happy birthday and a good evening and thanks to Sergio and Fidel before returning to their homes with their children either skipping in front of them or sleeping in their arms. After Fidel closed the door to the inn, she went about wiping down some of the tables and cleaning up what little was left of the feast and celebrations. She also wanted to give her brother some time to talk to her daughter. There were things that she needed to know that she wasn't ready to tell her. She had argued with him that Fravardin was too young for his stories and that they would frighten her, but for some reason he was persistent. After a quick argument, she gave up and told him to do what he thought he must.

She wiped a few more tables down and put up all the chairs except for the one her brother and daughter occupied near the bar, and headed up the stairs and into her bedroom to read by the candle light.

Sergio saw his sister retire upstairs and sighed before turning his attention to his young niece, who was currently polishing her new fiddle. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bundle and placed it on the table. The young girl paused in her polishing to look at the bundle, then look up at her uncle in confusion.

"What is that Uncle?" he chuckled at her.

"It's a present lass. It is your birthday after all." She looked confused.

"But you already got me a present." She said holding up her fiddle. He pushed the bundle towards her.

"I know, but this is something I wanted you to have." She frowned for a moment before her eyes began twinkling with excitement. Gently placing her fiddle down, she grabbed the bundle and began inspecting it; turning it around in her fingers and shaking it to listen for any indication of what it might be. The older man laughed at her antics.

"Just open it lass." She smiled and pulled the string holding the bundle together. The cloth open up in her palm and she stared at the object in her hands.

The object in her hand looked back at her, its smooth edges reflecting her dark eyes. The citrine gemstone that sat in the middle glowed with the candle light in the room, and Fravardin almost felt as if it were alive. It even seemed to be giving off heat, as if the object in her hand had a heartbeat all its own.

She picked the ring up out of her palm and brought it closer to her eyes to inspect the smaller detail. The citrine gem was securely held in place by polished silver weaving around the edges and connecting it to the band. A single triskel weaved into each side of the gem, which then branched out into knot work that weaved itself around most of the ring band. The gem itself was smooth and contained a starburst pattern on the inside. Fravardin looked up at her uncle in awe.

"Uncle…it's beautiful." Sergio, who had been watching her close inspection of the ring, smiled.

"It's too big for your wee little fingers right now, but when your time comes it will mold itself to fit your finger perfectly. Until then, you can wear it around your neck with this." He pulled out a small leather cord and gently took the ring from her fingers, then slid the ring onto the chord and tying it into a secure knot around his niece's neck so that it would never be lost.

She looked at the ring that now hung around her neck before turning her attention towards her uncle.

"I do not understand. What do you mean _when my time comes_?"

"You will know lass. But for now, I have a story to tell you."

**Ok, I'll end this chapter here to see what people think of it. Next chapter I have a lot of stuff that needs to be explained to fit my OC into the rest of the story I have planned. Events from LOTR as long as the characters such as Aragorn will begin appearing probably around chapter 3 or 4. Please leave a review. I'm excited about this story and really want some feedback. I'll be working more on it tomorrow and will hopefully have another chapter up soon. **

**~Cooking-ninja **


	2. Darkest hour

**I'm going to have to up the rating for this chapter to T, due to violence. It gets very dark and kind of graphic later on. I'm starting to think I should rate it M, but I'm not sure. Let me know. In this chapter I will introduce why one of the genre's of this story is 'supernatural'. I'm going to be using ****_italics _****to describe something that is happening during the same time as the events in normal text, but its happening in a different location or from a different perspective. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was incredibly difficult to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, just my OC's and the plot of my story. **

The moon began rising into the clear sky as night fell on Tasneem. Fire cracked in the hearth of the inn, illuminating the two figures sitting at a table nearby.

_The moon was rising; a full moon. Their breath came in heavy pants as they ran through the forest, their long powerful legs propelling them so quickly that they almost seemed to glide across the ground. _

Sergio took a deep breath, and then sighed.

"How much do you know about wolves' lassie?" Fravardin blinked in confusion before pursing her lips in concentration.

"Well, I know that they can normally be found hunting in packs and that they are loyal to each other. They eat meat, can be good climbers, and that they have amazing eye sight, hearing, and sense of smell. Father said that they can also be incredibly dangerous when threatened."

_A growl of warning was passed onto one who had run too close to the other. They needed to be quick, no stumbles or distractions were an option._

"Indeed lass, very good. Now imagine the skills and fierceness of the wolf increased to ten times the normal or even more. Not only that, but what would happen if they had human like qualities; qualities such as the way we think and how our emotions affect us to act. In some instances what if they could walk like us?"

_The running ceased for a mere moment as one of them stopped and sniffed the air before taking off in a different direction, closely followed by the others._

Fravardin listened intensely. She had heard her father mumbling about such things before, but when she had asked him about it he had dismissed it as nothing and walk away. But…

"Father has spoken of unusually strong wolves before, but anything more than that is just a legend right? Mum says such things cannot possibly exist. So there is no such thing, right Uncle?" The man's eyes reflected an inner struggle, but they soon hardened with resolve.

"Legends are sometimes born from truth, and in this case, a truth that dates back for thousands of years. It even has mentions during the great battle for Middle Earth, against Sauron and the ring of power. Some even believe that these creatures share similar ancestry with the Dunadan because both are blessed with long life. Some of these creatures have even lived almost as long as the elves."

He was actually rather impressed. Although the girl's face was slowly dawning a look of fear, the spark of interest and curiosity never left her eyes. He continued,

"These creatures have gone through history as a symbol of the danger that lurks in the dark corners of this world. They are known for their blood lust and ferocity and violence towards any living creatures. No one ever sees them for long, and if they do they are dead within the next few moments. But one of the worst things…"

He paused to give her a moment to let something sink in. He knew it was a lot to handle, especially for a small girl who had just turned ten summers old. He glanced out the window at the full moon.

_The creatures ran along the river. They sprinted over the river and came to a halt on a wooden dock. The leader took a deep breath…_

"The howl. A howl unlike any you have ever heard before. Very distinct and deep in sound. It effects the very earth itself, almost as if it is speaking to it in an ancient language."

"Uncle… w-what are they?" the girl's voice trembled with fear.

"Werewolves lass…" as soon as the words left his mouth a deep, horrifying howl pierced the air.

Fravardin's eyes widened in terror and she was about to scream, but her uncle quickly jumped out of his chair before picking her up and covering her mouth.

"Shhh. Try and be as silent as you can lass." He said barley above a whisper. He turned when he heard panicked footsteps coming down the stairs. Fidel ran up to him, eyes filled with fear. He handed the trembling girl to his sister.

Growls could be heard outside along with the sound of multiple heavy footsteps.

"We have to get out of here Sergio!" she whispered, hugging her daughter close as her brother grabbed his sword and began leading them towards the back door.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream and the chaos began.

One of the creatures burst through the back door, walking on four legs through the shadows and into the firelight, following he humans as they began backing up towards the front door. The massive creature watched them for a moment, glowing eyes taking in every detail of the prey in front of it. Then, with a roar, it lunged.

"Run!" Sergio shouted as he sliced at the creature with his sword, distracting it long enough for Fidel to run out the front door with Fravardin holding onto her hand, now running beside her. They stopped in horror. Screams of other villagers filled the air as the creatures drug them out of their homes; men, women, and children. These people that they grew up with were being slaughtered right before their eyes. Fravardin watched in shock as a creature…_werewolf_… dug its teeth into a friend of hers. The boy didn't even scream. His mouth fell open in shock and his eyes went wide. The werewolf dropped him on the ground and the boy began to thrash, and soon joined in the chorus of screams before blood began oozing from his mouth and he grew still.

_Frevardin_

She stood paralyzed. She watched the same process happen again and again with people she knew. Buildings were either demolished or were in the process of burning. Growls, screams, blood, fire; it was all too much for her to register. No more than an hour ago she was celebrating her birthday with all of these people. They were all laughing and smiling. Now most of them were either laying face first in a pool of their own blood, or they were being ripped apart by these monsters. She watched as one wolf, which had been walking on all fours and was as big as a horse, stood up and its front paws changed into humanlike hands, with long fingers and sharp claws.

_Frevardin!_

It turned to look at her.

She stared back, their eyes locked. She gasped.

It started walking towards her.

"Frevardin! Run!" someone grabbed her hand and began pulling her with them. She looked away from the wolf that began to pick up its speed, and saw that it was her mother. They ran.

They had not gotten very far when a wolf jumped into their path. Standing on its hind legs, this one was taller than the rest of them. It had fur as dark as the shadows and piercing red eyes. It snarled at them and stalked forward. Fidel placed herself in front of her daughter. Before the wolf could attack, battle cry rang out and Sergio appeared with his bloodied sword in one hand and a torch in the other. He sliced at the creature, and then threw the hot fire into its face. It howled in pain, and the three took that as their chance to escape.

As they ran into the woods, Fravardin risked one last glance at her home. There was nothing left, and with tears streaming down her face she looked away for the last time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The light of the full moon darkened as dangerous clouds covered the sky. Thunder ripped through the sky as rain began falling onto the forest.

They ran and ran until Fravardin tripped and couldn't run anymore. She was tired, and her body was wracked by sobs. She felt like she was in a nightmare and could not wake up. Gentle hands tried to pull her back onto her feet, but her legs would not cooperate.

"Fravardin, we have to keep going!" her uncle's urgent voice broke through her clouded mind.

"I can't Uncle!" She gasped through her sobs. He was about to pick her up and carry her when a strangled gasp broke the silence. The man looked saw Frevardin's shocked eyes staring behind him.

He turned, and cried out in anguish.

"No!" Fidel's empty eyes stared past him. Long, sharp, bloodied claws were emerging from her stomach. Blood dribbled from her mouth, frozen open in shock. The claws disappeared and Fidel's motionless body dropped to the ground, dead. The shadowed wolf from before stood behind her, inspecting its bloodied claws.

"Mum…?" Fravardin's quiet, shaking voice was drowned out by the heavy rainfall.

Sergio stared at the body of his sister, too shocked to noticed the wolf moving around him.

"UNC-"a sharp gasp and a long wheeze snapped his attention back towards his niece. He almost fell to his knees in anguish.

The wolf now had its teeth buried in the right side of the girl's body.

She was too shocked to register what exactly was happening. She felt something warm oozing down her back, her chest, her arms, everywhere. She could feel the warm breaths of the creature, hear its breathing. Slowly the pain began to register. She tried to scream, but couldn't; She could hardly breathe, her breaths coming out in harsh wheezes. Her wide eyes connected with her uncles'. His sorrow filled eyes became angry as he picked up his sword and began to charge toward the creature crying out in rage and sorrow. Things began moving in slow motion.

The clouds parted just enough to reveal the light of the full moon. Fravardin looked up to it, the pupils of her eyes dilating as the ring around her neck hummed and something deep inside of her began to shift.

A flash of blinding light and a resonating howl, and she knew no more.

**…I'm not even sure what to say about this chapter… I was not expecting to write what I did. It came out so much more… bloody than I intended it to. Let me know if you think I should change the overall rating of the story. I think this will be the most graphic chapter, but I still have a whole story ahead of me so I honestly have no idea… **

**Please leave a review! As I said before, I'm very excited about this story and would like to know your thoughts. **

**~Cooking-ninja**


	3. A New Dawn

**Ok, no more lovely violence in this chapter, so I think its safe to say that its back to a K+ rating. Please let me know what you think. This chapter was difficult to write (because I wrote two different versions and went with the one I liked the most), and it means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or its characters or locations. I only own my OC's and the plot of this story. **

Dark eyes snapped open and a figure bolted upright in the shadows breathing heavily. The woman covered her eyes with her hand as she took deep calming breaths; a lone tear rolling down her cheek. After a few moments, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked around.

It was still dark outside, but she would not find any more sleep. Pulling back the silken covers of the bed, she walked across the room to the open window and leaned on the window sill. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was almost full. The citrine ring around her right index finger hummed as a soft growl echoed at the back of her mind. The words she heard when first placing the ring on her finger many years ago played in her mind.

_ "The tides have shifted. A new light begins to grow within the shadows. A new seed of hope has been planted. It is time for you to awaken, Faolan."_

She allowed a small sad smile to grace her lips.

A light breeze drifted through the trees and the window, blowing through the woman's long hair. She ran her fingers through it. This was the last night it would be this length for quite some time. She would be cutting most of it off in the morning; her own special way of mourning the loss of the only family she had left and the most important person in her life since that night forty five years ago.

Fravardin sighed, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Memories of that night would drift into her dreams, quite often leaving her with sleepless nights. Her uncle would always hear her muttering in her sleep and would be by her side when they became too much and cause her to wake with a scream. _Not anymore… _she thought sadly. He had been doing well at the ripe old age of seventy five, and not even the dangers of the adventures they shared would slow him down. Suddenly he had been struck with a strange illness and his health had quickly begun deteriorating. Out of desperation, she had taken him to Rivendelle in hopes that the Elven Lord Elrond could help him. By the time she had arrived Sergio was already looking at his final days. They allowed them to stay and made the man as comfortable as possible. With Fravardin holding his hand by his bedside, he passed peacefully from Middle Earth just the previous night. Lord Elrond had said that there was a quiet, peaceful place where they could lay him to rest by a great Willow tree next to a stream that ran through Rivendelle. The burial would be shortly after dawn, when the light of the sun would shine on Sergio's final resting place.

Moving away from the window, she looked at the room they had given her. It was close to the House of Healing, but still further from other sleeping quarters. It was because of Lord Elrond that she had been able to stay in the first place. The others knew what she was and did not take comfort in her presence. Not that she could really blame them; her kind did not have a bright reputation. Aside from the fact that they were Elves and just seemed to 'know' things, it would not have been hard to figure out if one had asked for her age. Her appearance was that of a young woman in her mid-twenties, but she has now been wandering in this world for fifty five years. The blood of the wolf that coursed through her veins gave her all of the abilities her uncle had told her about in that story all those years ago, and more.

She had already made use of one of the most important aspects of werewolf blood shortly after she had been bitten; rapid regenerative abilities. She learned later on that she could heal faster than a normal human, but the light of the full moon increases the speed to the point of being instantaneous. To say she had been lucky would be a great understatement. The bite had punctured her lung and scratched her heart but there just happened to be a full moon that night, triggering the healing process. She had not only survived the wolf bite, but it had released something deep inside of her. That howl she heard before losing consciousness had been her own inner beast making itself known to her.

This rapid regeneration also seemed to stop the aging process. She hadn't been sure at first, but after she had reached her mid-thirties and her appearance had not changed it became rather obvious.

She walked over to a small table near her bed and gingerly picked up one of the items. A large sheathed dagger that had belonged to her Uncle. He wielded it until he became ill and had given it to Fravardin shortly afterwards. She ran her thumb over the smooth edges of the handle before wrapping her hand around it and unsheathing it. She inspected the edges, which were still sharp after all these years of use. The blade glowed in the moonlight and the engraving stood out clearly.

_Sergio_

A name meaning both 'guardian' and 'keeper', her uncle had lived up to his name and so much more. Sheathing the dagger, she set it back down on the table and picked up the other item. The bow that Sergio had crafted for her twenty first birthday had been strong and sturdy. He had taught her to be a skilled archer and wanted to make sure she had a bow that could handle their adventures. But it had been through a lot and, unlike the dagger, it was beginning to crack under the stress.

She looked at it sadly before gently setting it back down on the table. Turning to look out the window, she noticed that it would not be too long before dawn. The woman walked over to the trunk at the end of her bed and opened it before pulling out a long black gown that had been provided to her for the funeral. She stepped behind a curtain and changed out of her nightgown and into the dress.

Going back over to the table, she searched through the contents of her pack and pulled out her little wooden comb. It had been in her pocket during the attack and miraculously managed to stay there without getting broken.

Stepping over to the window she began brushing it through her hair slowly, knowing she wouldn't be using it again for a while.

The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon, painting the clouds in the sky an orange hue. Fravardin brought the comb through her hair one last time before placing it in a small pocket in her dress. She took a deep breath. It was time to say goodbye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The light of dawn shone across Rivendell, its first rays shinning down upon the grave by the great willow tree. Fravardin stood by the fresh patch of dirt facing the headstone where her uncle had just been laid to rest.

_Here lies Sergio. A guardian to all and a father to one. May he watch over you from beyond the horizon._

Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen were kind enough to accompany her and stay for some kind words on his behalf. Arwen came forward and placed a beautiful ring of flowers in front of the headstone. She approached Fravardin and gave her a hug before squeezing her hand.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to sing for him." She said gently, looking into her eyes. Fravardin swallowed and nodded, gratefulness shining in her eyes as more tears slid down her cheeks. Still holding her hand, she turned towards the grave and began to sing in Elvish.

_"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_  
_Believe and you will find your way_  
_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_  
_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_  
_Will fly away_  
_May it be your journey on_  
_To light the day_  
_When the night is overcome_  
_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_  
_Believe and you will find your way_  
_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_  
_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now"_

With her song finished she turned back towards the woman next to her, who was now shaking with more tears flowing down her face. She managed a quiet _thank you_ before she slowly lowered herself to her knees next to the grave and covered her mouth with her hand and started sobbing. Arwen kneeled down and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before standing again and quietly walking back towards the horses. Elrond came over and placed his hand on her back before speaking softly.

"Take as much time as you need to grieve. You may stay for as long as you wish." After a moment Fravardin managed to calm down enough to speak.

"I cannot stay…I mean… I would like to, but there are things I must do before I can move on from this… from him. Besides, I do not think the others who reside here like my presence." She hiccupped.

"It does not matter how they feel about your being here. Despite the dark history of your kind I know that you yourself do not pose any kind of threat to Rivendell or its people. In fact, it may even be safer with you here." He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes. She released what sounded like the mix between a laugh and a sob.

"You are free to come and go as you wish. I will make sure that there will always be a space available should you need a place to stay."

"Thank you my lord. I will be leaving in the morning, but I know that I shall be back again." she stood and bowed with her hand over her heart.

"I am truly grateful to you for all that you have done for me… and for my uncle." He lifted her chin and cupped her hand in-between his own.

"I am honored to have met you _Faolan_. May the light of the Evenstar guide you on your journeys." He offered one last smile before turning and following his daughter to the horses. Fravardin smiled, it seemed that the voice inside her ring had predicted the Elvish name she would receive from the Elf Lord.

Turning back to the headstone, she crouched down in front of it and ran her hands across the engraving.

"I will come and visit again someday Uncle. When I do, I promise I will be much stronger. I will make you proud…Father." He had been more of a father to her than the one that had disappeared all those years ago. So that is how she decided to remember him.

She got up and ,with one last glance, headed back towards the horses to return to her room and pack.

A small wooden comb rested atop of the headstone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sat upon a horse at the gates of Rivendelle, Fravardin glanced one last time at the beautiful House of Elrond. A breeze blew by and tickled her neck, her long hair now cut and no longer covering it. She was now wearing new traveling attire; a pair of long breeches tucked into her boots at the end, a long shirt with long loose sleeves that gave her plenty of flexibility, a belt, and of course an Elven cloak hanging from her shoulders. She put her hand on the brand new Elven bow that she now had resting on her shoulders; a gift from Elrond and Arwen, with an engraving in Elvish on the side.

_Faolan- The brave Little Wolf_

She then checked for her dagger, which was securely fastened to the strap of her quiver of arrows. Then, with a click of her tongue, she urged the horse into a trot, leaving the gates of the Elvish city behind.

She would return one day. The day when she was no longer Frevardin, daughter of Vucic; but Faolan, daughter of Sergio. The Little Wolf.

**That was a nice chapter to write. I almost cried writing the funeral, I really liked Sergio. **

**The song that Arwen sang is called May It Be, by Enya. It's a great song, I recommend you listen to it while reading that part. **

**~Cooking-Ninja**


	4. Music of the past

**I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. it's currently 2 in the morning and i didnt want to go to bed until i finished this chapter. I had a very hard time with it. As always, please let me know what you think in a review, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own LOTR, just my OC's and the plot of this story. **

* * *

**6 Months later**

A breeze blew through the trees and across the grass, lightly ruffling the hair of the figure stood in the village cemetery. Fravardin crouched down in front of a headstone, placing a bouquet of flowers she had collected on top of the grave. Memories flashed through the woman's mind, both happy and terrifying. She put her hand on the engraving carved on the stone and sighed.

_Fidel_

"Hello Mum. Long time no see." A tear slid down her cheek.

About a week after the attack on the village, her and her uncle had found shelter with a large group of travelers, and they had accompanied them back to the village to lay the dead to rest. No one had wanted to stay for long. The tragedy that had struck Tasneem was sudden and without warning. Many did not know what was happening even as they were breathing their last breaths. Even with the sun shining brightly that day the village still felt cold and eerie, as if the tormented spirits of the villagers, whose happy lives were so suddenly ripped away from them, were still present. No one knew where the werewolves had gone either. It seemed as if they just came to destroy the village and everyone in it, and then disappeared.

She stood and looked at what was left of her home. Some of the homes were blackened by the fires that had almost consumed them; others had windows, doors, or whole walls missing. Screams of the past echoed in her head. She took a deep breath and blinked back more tears that were threatening to fall. The woman turned and looked towards the docks; her favorite place as a child. Somehow, during all the chaos, the docks remained untouched. It was still how she remembered it, with the dock leaning dangerously to one side yet still remaining sturdy. She smiled at the memory of her uncle coming to sit with her on her birthday. Finally, very slowly, her gaze shifted towards the inn. Old, ripped curtains hung out of the broken windows and the front doors were hanging by the hinges; swaying back and forth in the breeze and creating an ominous squeaking that echoed throughout the ghost town. A heavy sadness filled her mind as she slowly began walking towards the inn; the air around her growing colder with each step, despite the warm rays of the sun shining down on the village. Standing in front of the doorway, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She did this multiple times, trying to calm the emotions raging inside her mind.

_I know it's a lot to take in. All that we had… everything we loved was ripped away from us._

Opening her eyes, she stepped into the broken building; broken glass crunching beneath her boots. Her sorrowful gaze noted the broken tables and chairs where her and her uncle had spent that night talking; the same tables that she had danced on, playing her fiddle on her birthday with all of her friends, happy as could be without a care in the world. All of them now lay buried in the ground, some of them in pieces.

_But you cannot keep going on like this_ _lass. All of this grief_ _is tearing you up inside._

She looked towards the bar. Its surface was still intact, but the wood was rotting and there were weeds growing up through the floorboards and weaving around the wooden surface of the bar. The tankards and various metal cups were all rusted with their handles falling off and large portions of them were chipped off. The racks on the wall that had held all of the ale and wine were still in place, alcohol and all. Spider webs now decorated most spaces on the rack, connecting the necks of many bottles with one long strand of web. She looked towards the back of the inn.

_You cannot keep it all bottled up, it will become too much to bear; thinking about it every waking moment and allowing it to torment you in your dreams._

The back door had been ripped off of the frame that night, that frame now rotting and falling; creating a large hole in the back wall. The stairs to the rooms had been destroyed as well. Fravardin took a step back and bounced on the balls of her feet before running at the broken stairs and using them to propel herself upwards toward the second floor. She landed lightly, and began to walk carefully across the old floor boards. Tasneem was a small village, and did not have many travelers, so the inn really did not need many extra rooms. It was her and her mother's room, Sergio's room, and two guest rooms. Walking forward she could see that it had burned. There was a fire in the fireplace that night, and like in many of the other houses, it went out of control. There was nothing left that she could try and salvage from her mother's possessions. Jumping back to the first floor, she slowly walked towards the door with her shoulders slumped forwards and her head hanging.

_If you ever hope to move past this… feeling hopeless… and lost… and so very alone…_

She turned to look one last time at the place she had once called home.

_You have to be able to find light, even if it's just a wee bit, in the darkest of places._

Sunlight filtered into the room through the large holes in the roof, reflecting off of something in a corner near the bar. Fravardin walked over to the object bending down to inspect it, and stared in shock. A lone tear fell down her cheek as she reached for the item and gently picked it up. Lying in her hands, undamaged and without a scratch, was her fiddle and its bow; shinning in the sunlight and seemingly frozen in time. Cradling the instrument close to her chest, the woman slowly stood and walked out of the door and towards the old docks. She stood in the sunlight looking out over the river; hugging the fiddle close.

_There is still so much life in ya, even more than before!_

She turned her head and looked at the graveyard and what was left of her village before looking back over the river. The woman began plucking at the strings of her instrument, and to her surprise it was in tune. She brought the instrument up to rest on her shoulder and tucked it under her chin before bringing the bow up and running it across the strings for the first time in almost forty six years. The vibration of the strings produced a long, smooth sound that echoed throughout the village. She had forgotten the pure joy that came to her when playing the instrument and her eyes began to water. Relaxing her shoulders and changing her stance, she brought the bow up again and began to play.

_Ya have to let it all out, in whatever way that may be. Only after ya have released all of that pain and sadness ya have, can ya truly begin to heal and begin a new chapter in your life. _

A sad and haunting melody echoed throughout the abandoned village. Tears fell from Fravardin's eyes as she poured out everything that she had kept bottled up inside for over four decades.

The disappearance of her Father.

The attack on her village.

The death of everyone she ever knew and loved.

The death of her uncle.

The song reflected such deep sadness and pain, that the very earth itself seemed effected by it. The clouds overhead began gathering, blocking out the rays of the sun before releasing a heavy rainfall and a light breeze returned.

_So please lass... One last thing for me. Do not despair. Do not focus on the things that could have been. Do not keep yourself locked in the darkness of your past. Find a new path for yourself, and fill it with light. _

As her uncles last words played in her head, her melody began to change. The sorrow and pain slowly began to recede from her tune, slowly being replaced by sounds of hope and light from the memories of the friendships and love she once had. The rain became lighter as the clouds parted for rays of sun to peak through.

_I love ya Frevardin. Do not ever forget that.. my daughter._

Her last note echoed throughout Tasneem as she slowly lowered her instrument, her eyes puffy and red. She looked up at the newly formed rainbow in the sky, glittering in the sunlight. Turning towards the cemetery, she walked to her mother's grave and gently placed the fiddle and bow next to it before standing. With one last glance she turned and began walking towards her horse which she had kept under the cover of a tree nearby, but stopped dead when she spotted a man standing in front of the tree line on the other side of the river. Her heart began racing as her wide eyes continued to stare at the figure. She whispered one word, with a tremble in her voice.

"F-father?"

* * *

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but hopefully it was still good. I think i had around 3 separate drafts with different directions to take the story in, and i settled for this one. I think for now I may start with weekly updates. I know the chapters are short, but it takes me a while to get everything i'm visualizing into words. and as i said i write many different versions of it. I start on one, don't like it, try another, still don't like it, then another and kind of like it, but then i want to see which idea sounds better, so i write more for each one and then pick the best.**

**Just to clear up any confusion, even though she saw Sergio as her father, she still called him uncle.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I really want to get your feedback. **

**Until next time,**

**~Cooking-ninja**


	5. Edrie

**Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoyed your weekend. Here is the next chapter that will hopefully tie things together for you. Please let me know what you think, it means a lot to me.**

**Nemo : thank you, i'm really happy you like it enough to stick with me the whole way :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, i only own my OC's and the plot of Faolan.**

* * *

"_Father?"_

Images suddenly began flashing through her mind and she closed her eyes and held her head in one hand as she tried to focus. Her ring hummed and suddenly the images began to slow

_Lightning lit the dark sky above her and a volcano suddenly erupted, spewing lava and hurling flaming rocks in every direction. Red eyes and the sound of vicious growls surrounded her. Hoards of werewolves were illuminated by the light of the volcano, watching her. _

_She reached out to one, but pulled back when it tried to bite her. _

_She tried again with another, it whined in pain and looked at her with pleading eyes. _

_It howled in fear when a fiery light shined upon it and a golden ring wrapped around the werewolf's neck. The creature's eyes began to glow red as it began to growl at her. _

_Suddenly there was another growl behind her, and the werewolves stepped back as a pure white light began surrounding her, pushing back the darkness. _

_Fravardin looked behind her for the source of the light. She stared as her eyes fell on the great white wolf standing before her with glowing golden eyes and a strange symbol marked onto its shoulder. The woman turned again when a great mighty screech echoed around them, and this time her eyes fell on a great eye resting at the top of a high tower. Its flaming gaze watched them as a feeling of fear and dread began to edge its way into the woman's mind._

_The wolf came forward, blocking the evil light from reaching her. The eye screeched in anger and Fravardin felt the dread leaving her as it was replaced with something else; something she couldn't quite explain. _

_The wolf let out an all mighty howl and the light exploded outwards. The werewolves' growls became silent as they vanished, and the great flaming eye let out one last screech as it too disappeared and the light engulfed her._

Fravardin opened her eyes to the starry night sky. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

'_How strange…' _she thought.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Vucic across the river before the strange vision seemed to attack her. The incident must have knocked her unconscious. Looking around now, there was no sign of the man. She looked at the ring on her finger and noticed the citrine gem was glowing and humming.

'_That wolf…'_ she thought as images from the vision came back to her.

"Faolan." The woman looked up at the sound of her Elvish name.

_Oh._

"I'm still dreaming." She stated while staring at the great wolf that was now standing before her.

"In a way." It replied simply. Fravardin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; that voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" the wolf tilted its head, as if trying to decide the best way to answer her question before walking towards her and lowering its head; touching it's nose to the glowing ring and then bringing its eyes up to meet hers.

"My ring?" She brought it up to inspect, noticing the gem was still glowing. Her eyes shot up to meet the wolf's own as they widened in realization.

"My ring! That voice I had heard when I first put it on. That was you was it not?" the creature nodded.

"My name is Aysel Edrie, call me what you wish. I am the spirit that resides within your ring." The spirit stated, watching her calmly.

"Edrie…"she repeated to herself. She tilted her head in curiosity and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My uncle gifted this ring to me many years ago. Was he aware of your presence? Why do you reside in the gem?" Edrie walked forward and sat beside the woman; looking up at the moon.

"Yes, he was aware; as were those in possession of the ring before him. I have lived within the ring since it was forged many centuries ago." The spirit looked at Fravardin.

"But… why?" she asked. The wolf sighed.

"I am sure that Sergio must have told you this after your abilities had been awakened, but the blood of the werewolf was running in your veins long before you were bitten that night." Fravardin nodded.

"Yes. He told me that my ancestors were part of the Reylene Lucia; the Wolves of Light who maintained order amongst the rest of our kind. They were the only werewolves with coats as pure as the light of the moon, and their eyes glowed with the deepest color of citrine." She paused as she looked at the spirit.

"Like you." She concluded.

"Yes, like me." Edrie nodded.

"I was one of the last surviving Lucia. Many centuries ago, a werewolf named Feardorcha came into contact with the Dark Lord Sauron; who convinced him that we were a hindrance to the true nature of werewolves and would only bring about the extinction of our kind. Sauron offered him a great power; one that would allow him to wipe out all light, and bring about a new age of darkness. He gathered many loyal followers and formed a pack known as the Karas Zie. This pack stood for everything that the Lucia were against and they too had defining characteristics; fur as black as the darkness that they carried within their hearts, and eyes as red as the blood that they spilled." Fravardin's eyes widened. The spirit nodded in confirmation of what the woman was thinking.

"The Zie began to slaughter all the wolves of Lucia, gaining more followers as they went. Those who were not of the Light that would not join them were either slaughtered or converted using Feardorcha's power. I went into hiding, and soon became one of the few surviving Lucia. I managed to disappear for many years and was able to start a new family outside the life of a werewolf. My husband was an ordinary man, a farmer. We had a daughter who inherited my abilities and became a Lucia, and we had a son who was human like his father. They both grew up and started their own families. The ring was soon after forged to represent what was left of the Reylene Lucia and was worn by my daughter. I soon learned, however, that the Zie had not given up their hunt. Late one night, on a full moon, they came for us."

"Try as we might, we were outnumbered, and they killed my daughter and her family, as well as my husband. I fought with everything I had, but was soon defeated as well. Even the light of the full moon could not save us from Feardorcha's power. As I lay dying near the bodies of my beloved family, I used all of my remaining strength to reach for my daughter's hand; to hold her one last time before I too passed. A great spirit must have heard our anguish that night; for although I did not survive that night, my spirit held onto the ring and survived. The Zie left convinced their job was done. The next morning my son, who had moved to a different village to start his own family, arrived for a visit and found us. He took the ring, and buried us within Amon Hen near Argonath; the great monument dedicated to the great kings of Gondor. With a heavy heart, he journeyed back to his family in Tasneem. The ring became an heirloom, passed on to the eldest child of the bloodline. When they came of age, the child would try on the ring to see if they inherited 'the gift'. I waited for a very long time for a proper heir to appear." Edrie paused for a moment to take a long breath before resuming her story.

"Then, three hundred years after my death, Sergio passed the ring on to you. It was that same night that history seemed to repeat itself. Feardorcha realized that after all this time my line still lived and once again gathered a few of his followers. They traveled to the village of Tasneem and killed every living soul they came across. It was Feardorcha himself that chased you into the woods and killed your mother. It was him that bit you that night."

"But something changed that night. You should have died, even with the light of the full moon." The wolf tilted her head and looked at the woman curiously.

"You did not die though. Biting you seemed to release the powers that had lain dormant within you, as well as something else. When you fell unconscious, you released a great light that pushed away the darkness and sent Feardorcha away. It was that moment that a new hope was born for our kind. You healed, and when you came of age and put the ring on I had finally found my heir." she finished.

Fravardin sat in a shocked silence, staring at the Lucia before her. She covered her face with her hands and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself from the panic threatening to consume her.

"There is something else…" the spirit said sadly. The woman didn't bother looking up and kept her face covered.

"Your father…" she started. Fravardin slightly shook her head back and forth between her hands.

"When he disappeared all those years ago, it was because he had been summoned. Even though he had tried to leave that life behind long before then, he had to follow Saruman's will; he had to answer Feardorcha's call." The woman began shaking her head more fiercely in denial.

"He was there that night-"Fravardin had heard enough.

"No! No more! I will hear no more about him; it is too much to bear." Edrie looked at her sadly.

"There is still hope." The spirit said. Fravardin looked up at her with tear filled eyes and the wolf continued.

"You are Reylene Lucia. Although there are some who wanted the darkness, there were also those who have been trapped in it by the power that Sauron gave to Feardorcha. You have the power to save them." The woman rubbed her eyes and sat in silence for a moment.

_I can save them?_

"How?" she asked as hope began to stir in her mind.

"Sauron himself was defeated long before my death, but his soul lived on through his ring; much like I lived on through yours."

"The ring of power, the One ring." Fravardin stated. Her uncle had told her the story long ago. Edrie nodded.

"To destroy the ring would mean destroying all that remains of Sauron; his armies patrolling Middle-Earth, and his hold on the creatures under his control. Only after the ring is destroyed, can you hope to save our kind. We have suffered much at his hand, for much of the world sees us as our dark brothers and sisters. It is up to you to change that." Fravardin nodded in understanding.

"It will be destroyed." She said determinedly. Edrie stood and moved to stand in front of the woman.

"You will not have to face this journey alone. There are others who have set out to accomplish the same task, but they will be faced with many challenges. News of Isildur's heir has reached Mordor. He is the only man that Sauron fears; for many of the same reasons that Feardorcha fears you. The Karas Zie has begun to regroup by the command of Sauron, and under the leadership of Feardorcha they will begin searching for the ring; just as the Nazgul and many others. The Fellowship, as they have been named, will be faced with all of these threats and will need help." Fravardin stood, resolve shining in her eyes.

"Then I shall help them." She said. Edrie looked at her with hope in her eyes.

"You must go to Amon Hen. That is where your journey will truly begin." The woman nodded.

The great wolf began to glow as the ring hummed. Fravardin shielded her eyes from the bright light until it faded.

_Have faith Faolan, you carry a new light to push back the darkness._

She gasped and opened her eyes. The blue sky was clear and bright as birds flew overhead. Standing up, Fravardin looked around and saw her fiddle lying where she had left it by Fidel's grave. Her horse was standing by the tree line of the forest, grazing in the grass. She watched it for a moment before bringing her hand up and looking at the ring. It hummed in agreement as if it read her thoughts. The woman walked over to the animal and removed its saddle and harness before rubbing its neck and giving it a hug.

"You have been through a lot with me my friend, but it is time for us to part ways. I fear where I must go is too dangerous for you, and I can run faster than you can." She said with a sad smile. The horse whinnied and nudged her shoulder in affection and understanding.

"Perhaps you could travel back to Rivendell, and we can meet again one day?" the woman asked hopefully. The horse bobbed its head up and down and nudged her again. She gave it one last hug before coaxing it into a walk.

"Go on then, until we meet again." she watched sadly as her friend walked back through the woods and disappeared.

Turning, she looked at the supplies taken out of the saddle bags. She would not be able to carry them with the form of travel she had in mind. Fravardin checked to make sure she still had her dagger, bow, and quiver; it would be all she could take. Turning again, the woman looked one last time at the village and sighed.

"I will be back again one day." She vowed before stepping towards the river and taking a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Opening them again she stepped back before running at the river and jumping high into the air, crossing the water and landing gracefully on four legs on the other side. A great white wolf turned its citrine eyes towards the village of Tasneem one last time before turning and disappearing into the forest.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit longer, but i feel like it ran on for a bit too long but i did not know what I should take out. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, i would really appreciate it :)**

**until next chapter**

**~Cooking-ninja**


	6. The Mirror

**Hello again everyone. Once again, i hope you are enjoying your weekend. I wanted to get this chapter posted tonight because tomorrow i will be packing to go back to college. We're also supposed to get a tornado warning which i'm hoping will just pass us over. On the bright side, Lindsey Stirling's new album was just released on iTunes and i'm dancing in my chair. If you haven't heard of her I strongly suggest you look up her YouTube channel, LindseyStomp. She is an amazing violinist. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, were finally getting into the Lord Of the Rings story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters or plot. I only own Faolan. **

* * *

The sun began to sink into the horizon, coloring the sky a deep orange and pink hue. Fravardin was too lost in her own thoughts to even think about making camp for the night. Still in the form of a wolf, she walked quietly through the leaves littering the forest ground; her head tilted downwards, and her eyes watching the path ahead of her blankly. Coming upon a small stream, she stopped to take a drink and look at her surroundings. She had been following a path that passed near the Elven city of Lothlórien, and from there she planned to follow the Anduin until reaching Amon Hen. Looking at her current surroundings Fravardin guessed that if she continues traveling without stopping to make camp, she should make it to the borders of the Elven city when the moon was at its highest point in the sky. Once there, she would rest for the night before traveling alongside the Anduin. Raising her head from the river, the wolf sighed and continued on at a brisk pace, her thoughts easily drifting back to the conversation she had with Edrie the previous week.

Once she had heard that Vucic was being controlled by Feardorcha, the only thing that mattered to her at that moment was helping him. She had run into the woods towards Amon Hen without a second thought, adrenaline gained from what she had learned powering her movements. After the first day of traveling the adrenaline went away, and her movements slowed as the reality of what she had been told began to sink in. The wolf thought about what Edrie had said near the end of her tale.

"_I have finally found my heir."_

Fravardin had not thought much of those words before, but now they were weighing on her heavily. Edrie had said that she is Reylene Lucia, the only one out of all the living werewolves.

_I am alone_.

Her head hung a bit lower at the thought, but she kept walking; it was all she could do to keep the panic rising inside of her from overflowing. She had done all she could to stay out of the war for Middle-Earth, and preferred simple adventures and the occasional battle with smalls groups of orc that would be traveling on the same path as her. It would seem now that if she were to save anyone, then she would have to get directly involved in the war.

"_You carry a new light to push back the darkness."_

It seems that the true burden of her bloodline was now resting heavily on her shoulders. The wolf's footsteps became heavier for a moment, but quickly lightened again once she remembered the others who had her same desire to destroy the ring. Edrie had said that they would be facing all the dangers of Mordor, including the Karas Zie, and she had vowed to help them. She mentally berated herself for forgetting.

_I shall not forget again. _

Suddenly, her ears registered the sound of bows being drawn and she snapped out of her cogitation just in time to see someone standing right in front of her with an arrow pointed towards her skull.

She instantly halted in her walking and quickly observed the situation she had just landed herself in. Elves surrounded her, all with arrows pointed towards her. The wolf berated herself again for being so distracted that she had failed to notice passing over the border into Lothlórien.

_Either I had been closer than I thought, or my thoughts had kept me occupied for a rather long time._ She decided on the later.

Fravardin lowered her ears and tucked her tail between her legs, lowering herself slightly towards the ground. She wanted to convey the message that she was not a threat to them. It seemed to have some kind of effect as one stepped forward. They made eye contact and Fravardin could hear Edrie whispering to her within her mind, when suddenly a new voice appeared.

_Welcome Faolan._

The Elf seemed to see the surprise in her eyes and signaled for the others to lower their weapons.

"The Lady Galadriel has been expecting you." He said softly. Fravardin narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"If you could please revert back to your human form, we shall take you to her."

She looked around at the other elves before turning her attention back to the one addressing her. After a moment of hesitation, she closed her eyes and her body began shrinking as the white fur began to disappear. She stood on her hind legs as her paws once again became her hands and feet, and she could once again feel her weapons resting on her shoulders.* She opened her eyes and looked back at the elf after a quick, nervous glance at the others. He nodded, seemingly satisfied, and walked towards the city motioning for the woman to follow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The voices of the Elves echoed throughout the trees of the glowing city. Fravardin looked up from where she was standing with tearful eyes. She was not fluent in the Elvish language, but she knew enough to recognize that this was a song of mourning.

"They sing for the loss of a dear friend to us. Gandalf the grey." Fravardin turned her attention towards the source of the gentle voice and her eyes widened. She lowered her head and placed a hand over her heart in greeting.

"My Lady." She said quietly before looking up again. Galadriel stood before the woman with a piercing gaze, reading everything about the woman through her eyes.

"You have come far, and have suffered great losses." She said softly.

"A great responsibility has fallen upon your shoulders young Faolan. The fate of your kind is tied with that of the ring, which now lies in the hands of a young Hobbit from the Shire." Fravardin looked shocked at the news, her eyes narrowed. She would have to meet this Hobbit.

"You are weary. Go and rest. You shall be safe here in any form you choose." With a knowing smile Galadriel motioned towards a staircase. Fravardin smiled gratefully and bowed again.

"Thank you my Lady."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fravardin opened her eyes and turned her head. The Elves had stopped singing and all was quiet aside from the sound of the stream and small fountain nearby, but she could also hear the faint sound of footsteps from where she sat against the tree. The woman ducked into the shadow of her room as the footsteps came closer and what looked to be a small boy walked passed. She raised her eyebrows as she glanced down at the boy's large feet.

_A Hobbit then, not a child. I wonder…_ rising silently from her hiding spot Fravardin slowly began to follow the Hobbit towards the stream. As they came upon a fountain, the Hobbit stopped. Hearing a new set of footsteps, the woman decided to climb onto a branch that overlooked the small courtyard but still remained in the shadows.

Galadriel stood by a small waterfall near a large metal bowl resting atop a pedestal, filling a silver container with water as the Hobbit walked down a set of stairs watching her. She turned to look at him as he came closer to the pedestal.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked.

"What will I see?" he replied, walking closer. The royal Elf smiled slightly and walked towards the bowl.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." She began pouring the water into the bowl.

"Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass." She finished, stepping back and watching the Hobbit as he approached the mirror. He glanced up at her before looking into the water.

Fravardin watched in concern as the Hobbit began to show signs of distress from whatever it was he was seeing. A growl of warning echoed throughout her mind as her body suddenly became rigid. Fear began to settle within the woman's mind and her ring began to hum as Edrie worked to shield her from the sudden threat. The Hobbit began to lean into the mirror, as if being pulled by an unseen force. Her eyes widened as they settled upon the golden ring hanging from a chain around his neck.

As quickly as it had all started the Hobbit suddenly threw himself away from the mirror, landing hard on the ground with a gasp. Fravardin swallowed and hesitantly released the white knuckled grip she had on the dagger at her side as she felt Edrie as well as her own inner beast calm slightly, but still remaining alert.

Galadriel watched the hobbit with a curious, yet guarded expression.

"I know what it is you saw." she said as the Hobbit staggered to his feet.

"For it is also in my mind." The Halfling had a look of fear on his face as he regarded the Elf.

The two stood in silence as they simply stared at each other, the Hobbit looking more distressed with each passing second.

_She must be speaking within his mind._ Fravardin continued to watch the scene from the shadows of the tree, greatly disturbed by what had just occurred. This was the Hobbit that Lady Galadriel had spoken of; the Hobbit who carries the fate of the entire world around his neck. Suddenly, the Hobbit held his hand out to the woman as she regarded him with curiosity; the ring sitting in his palm.

"You offer it to me freely." She said in awe, walking closer with her own shaking hand outstretched towards the cursed item.

"I cannot deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Her eyes grew dark.

"In place of a dark lord you will have a queen!" the royal Elf suddenly threw her hands out to her sides as her body gained an unnatural glow to it, and her voice was joined with a dark echo.

"Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn!" Fravardin ducked further into the shadows as her fear returned. If the ring could do this to Lady Galadriel she feared what would happen should it fall into the hands of Feardorcha, or return to Sauron.

"All shall love me and despair." The woman's unnatural glow suddenly vanished, and Galadriel stood with a look of shock on her face as she breathed heavily and swayed slightly.

"I passed the test. I will diminish and go into the west, and remain Galadriel." she said quietly, looking away from the Hobbit and closing her eyes.

"I cannot do this alone." He said sadly. The Elf looked up at him again.

"You are a ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power, is to be alone." She said sadly. Fravardin absently rubbed her ring as her own eyes became sad.

"This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way… no one will."

"Then I know what I must do, it's just… I am afraid to do it." Galadriel leaned down to look him in the eye.

"Even the smallest person, can change the course of the future." With those words, Frodo closed his hand around the ring and put it back around his neck. After a moment of silence, he bid the Elf goodnight and walked back up the stairs and back the way he came.

Fravardin stayed on the branch with her legs pulled up close and her arms wrapped around them. With her chin resting on her arms, she stared out into the dimly lit woods wondering just what exactly she had gotten herself into. She did not notice Galadriel's watchful eyes on her.

* * *

***I had this idea that her cloths and weapons were enchanted so that she wouldn't have to worry about losing her weapons and being naked every time she changed back. Basically they change to become apart of her transformation, turning into bone, fur, etc. **

**Next chapter I will be introducing Faolan to the Fellowship. *finally...* i know. **

**Please let me know what you think, i did not get any feedback for my last chapters and it did not get many views either, i hope i have not bored you. I just wanted to get some specific things out of the way first. **

**Until next time!**

**~Cooking-ninja **


End file.
